Kuch waqt pyar ka
by Srinijasri
Summary: Proposal ka baad humeee dareya kho kuch paal bitana ka time nahi.. Ab kya karega daya sir.. Kya daya sir mana payenga hamera shreya kho?
1. Chapter 1

Here is first story on my fav couple dareya ... Plzzz support me by sending reviews.. Good or bad both r welocomed as i too want to now whether capable to write a story or not

Daya' pov : Yaar ye shreya abi tak ayi kunayii ... Phn bi nayi utarahi hai.. (Hamare pyare daya sir apne angle ki intezar ma kogaya ki patanayi ki waha abhijeth sir aya aur chila rahaye)

Abhijeet: Yaar daya kaha kho gaya hoo .. File deni ha hame acp sir ... Daya...( he is yelling on daya sir)

Daya: Now came out of his thoughts and said . Ha boss kya baat hai ayisa chill kyu raha hoo .. Ma behra nahi hu..

Abhijeet: behra tab se bula raha hu javab hi nahi deraha hoo.. Kya hua hai .. Kuch pareshani ha kya

Daya: Nahi boss kuch nahi.. Tum batavo .. Kya kaam hai mujse...

(As he complete our daya ki jaan i mean shreya mam had come to bureuo with pink formal and hair leaved)

Again our daya sir got lost in his angle eyes ...

Shreya: Good mrng Abijeeth sir ( Totally ignoring daya sir)

Abijeeth:Good mrng shreya.. Aj inta late kyu hua..

Shreya : ( looking at daya) kuch nahi sir .. Who kal rath der se so gayi hu... Isileya sry sir

Abijeth : its okk shreya.. Hotha hai kabi kabi .. Nd he said to daya me foriensic lab jarahu tum file check kar ke acp sir dedena... By saying he left from there..

Ur humare pyare daya sir apne angle kho gur rah hai pur wo ignore karahi he.

Daya: shreya kya baat hai .. Mujhe gd mrng bi nahi bol raha ho..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. kyu shreya ha daya sa naraj ?


	2. Chapter 2

Tqs for the **reviews** ... Nd Tqs for supporting my story ...

 **Purvi( review): Tqs for saying mistake ... From nxt i will check nd post d story ..**

Daya: Yaar shreya kya hua kyu tum mujse naras hoo .. Haa bolona

Shreya : Daya sir muje apse khoyi baat nahi karni hai .. Plzz

Daya: Jaanu yaha koyi nahi haii tum muje mere naam le sakti ho( try to hold her hand but she backed her hand.)

Shreya:( in anger) sir app bada hoo aur mere senior aur me kaise apka naam lesakta hu...

Daya: Yaar mene kya kiya hai .. Aur tum kise baat kar rahi hoo... Hum tho... ( but shreya cutted him in middle)

Shreya : Kaal rath na app kaha the haa . aur app na kya kaha tha muje ki hum bahar janga dinner ka liya aur ma 3 ghanta daya app ka intezar kar raha tha ... Pur app ko tho yaad hi nahi haiii..

Daya(smiling as he here his name from her) : yaar i am very sry ma kabri se milna gaya aur der hogayi aur ma gar chela gaya aur mere phn bi switch off thaaa ... Yaarr suno thoo

Ise phele daya kuch khe pata shreya apna desk pe jakar bayt jati hai...

Aur humare daya sir use dekathe rahte hai .. In mean will our shreya also saw daya looking at her but she avoided his glance ... As she know if she sees him like that she would forgive him...

Humere daya sir ko ek plan suja aur wo apna pass ke file ma kuch lika ' **shreya i am very sorry i just forgot our plan .. Plzz apna gussa tuk dho.. Sach kahu tho tum jab gussa hote ho tho apna nak laal hojate hai jise muje tume kiss karnaka maan karta hai... With lot of love ur daya sir'...**

Aur pankaj kho bhulate hai..

Daya: Pankaj zara idar ana

Pankaj (walking towards him) : Haa bholiye sir kya cha hi haii app kho..

Daya: ye file shreya kho dekar bholo ee imp file hai ise phele complete kare ..

Pankaj: sir pur shreya tho abi sir ki di huyi file kar rahi hai vo bi imp hai na..

Daya: pankaj koyi sawal nahi jake dedo (with angry)

Pankaj:(while shivering): ok sir...

Mean time aur acp sir came to ask about abi sir but pankaj collided with acp sir and the file in pankaj hand fell down..

Acp sir : ouchh... (Shouting at pankaj): kya hai pankaj haa dekayi nahi deraha hai tume haa and started scolding him...

Pankaj (sadly): sorry sir... Who app achanak agaya hai deka nahi tha app kho...

Acp sir : its okk ayinda dekhe chalna...

Aur poor pankaj went from there..

Acp sir came to daya sir and asking him about abi sir..

Acp sir: Daya abi kaha hai abitak ayanahii haaa

But Daya sir is not giving response at the letter which he wrote for shreya fell from the file and is know near acp sir legs .. Aur vo gabra jata hai ki kahi sir wo letter na padle...

Acp sir ( yelling):Daya kaha dek raha ho ma puch raha hu abi kaha hai..

Daya : came out of trace nd sir woo woo..

Acp sir : whoo whoo kya laga kha raka haii daya.. Aur necha dek ta hai aur wo zamin pur pada letter dek kar who vuta tha hai... With this daya is more shocked..

Aur who khol nahi wala tha usi wakt

Voice: sir ma yaha hu wo file lena fl gaya tha ..

Acp sir : okk who mujhe tumse kuch case ka bare ma puch na tha mere cabin me awoo.. Aur who jana laktha hai

Daya: yaar abii muje bacha lo bhai plzz

Abi: ab kya kiya tum ne haa..

Daya: whoo ma baad ma bata tahu phe sur se who letter le aur who use padna na dhe plZz.

Abhi: pur...daya..

Daya : pur whar kuch nahi plzz yaar ... Apna bhai khe liya tum itna bhi nahi kar sakte.

Abi: thike thike zada drama karna ki zaroorat nahi hai...

Aur who cabin me chal tha hai...

.

.

.

.

.

.. Kya acp sir who letter padan ga? Abi sir daya sir kho bacha patha hai? Daya sir shreya mam kho mana. tha hai?

Itne sara ques javab agle chappy me...

Sryy isme dareya ka zada nahi hai pur agle chappy fulk dareya pur jana kha leya plzz r and r..

Tqs every one who supported me by ur reviews ...

Dareya lover, suhashinvish1977yahoo. Com, gigs dareya fan, daya's fan ashwini , kingaftab71 , rk sweety .. Tqs for ur reviews ...

LUBNA SAHER: ya we can be frnds ..


End file.
